Coatlicue
Coatlicue is a powerful Archon called the Mother of the Gods. Once a beautiful scientist, she performed experiments on herself which eventually malformed her, both physically and mentally. She is now a hideous and insane monster, bent on the destruction of the Elders. History An Archon scientist, Coatlicue often used herself as a test subject. This lead to her turning into a crazed deformed monstrosity. She despises the Elders and once lead an Archon army against the Shadowrealms, destroying all in her way. Based on the memories of Clarent, Marethyu and a red-headed female warrior (likely Aoife) defeated her. A collection of Elders then marooned her within a distant and dark Shadowrealm comprised of a flat disk of rock. She has remained there for thousands of years in a sleep-like state, dreaming of her past and the world of old. Appearance Although she was described as once being a "great beauty", she has been twisted into little more than a beast. Her body is vaguely female, but having many reptillian traits. She has crocodillian claws and two giant snake heads coming up from her thick neck.Her body is covered in a robe composed entirelly of twisting snakes. Whether the robe is separate from her body or not is unknown. After being charmed by Dee, Josh sees Coatilcue in a very different way: she is described as beautiful, being almost 2.5 metres tall, with long black hair that has been cut into bangs on her forehead. Her dark brown eyes are surrounded with black lines, and her skin is of copper colour. Her nails are painted to resemble snake scales, and she is dressed in a simple white dress. Overall, her appearance is said to resemble an Egyptian princess. The Necromancer Coatlicue is introduced near the end of the book. Josh Newman summons her using the four elemental swords under the instruction of Dr. John Dee who promised she would teach him Necromancy. In truth, Dee only wanted her free to use as a catakyst in extraction of revenge against the Elders who threatened to punish him for his constant failures. In order to gain control over Coatlicue, Josh was to be sacrificed to her (unknown to him), his body and aura consumed. She is stopped soon after her summoning by Sophie, Aoife, and Niten. Aoife manages to pull Coatlicue back into her prison, but is badly wounded and dragged into the Shadowrealm as well. Powers and Abilities As an Archon and one of the oldest living beings on Earth, Coatilcue is a frighteningly powerful individual, despite her apparent lack of magical powers. *'Immortality: '''Coatilcue is biologically immortal, and cannot die from age, illness, food or oxygen deprivation. *'Enhanced Strength: 'Despite countless millenia of being immobilized, Coatilcue still had enough strength to resist Aoife, a powerful Next Generation Elder, for a brief time. At her full potential, it is said that no Elder could stand up to her. *'Nigh-Invulnerability: 'Coatilcue was said to be impossible to kill. Being slashed with Perenelle's Gorgon Whip, caused her pain, but it failed to truly injure her, despite the dreadfull sharpness of the whip. *'Corrosive Saliva: 'Coatilcue's snake heads are capable of spitting corrosive white liquid, albeit at a very short range. *'Genius Intellect: '''Before being imprisoned by the Elders, Coatilcue was a scientist of great reknown. She created the vampire clans on the basis of her own DNA, and managed to alter her appearance to monstrous ammounts, damaging her sanity in the process. Despite this, Coatilcue retained enough wits to manipulate Josh into approaching her and turn against his sister after being injured by her. Trivia *In Náhuatl language, her name means "The One With The Skirt of Serpents". *In one of Clarent's memories, Josh witnesses Marethyu and a red-headed female warrior facing down Coatlicue and her army; however, according to Prometheus, Coatlicue and her army was beaten by a coalition of Elders. *It is possible and likely, albeit unconfirmed, that the way Coatilcue was presented to Josh reflected her original appearance. Category:Archons